Savage Garden
by Elwyndra
Summary: It had been thought that Michael Corvin, the descendant of Alexander Corvinus, was the first Hybrid to set foot into the world as the new species of the Vampires and Lycans. But many were mistaken. DISCONTINUED
1. Not Only You

**Savage Garden**

**A/N: **Well... ok, well, I know some people are probably planning on torturing me. But since I couldn't help myself, I'm going to put in another fanfic for Underworld. I hope no one is getting sick of me updating too many unfinished fanfics! Anyways, please read to find out what kinda story this is and review! Oh and by the way, this is after the first movie!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Underworld, it belongs to Len Wiseman and his crew of miscreats... uhh, pretend you didn't hear that! -weak laugh-

**Not Only You**

The war that had been raging between the vampires and lycans still continued, but the truth was finally revealed. The bloodshed became less often, mainly the reason that the two species were confused, some even guilty. Without their leader, Lucian, the Lycans were helpless in many ways and the vampires were also the same, with their Elders murdered, one by their own kind. But the vampires had one advantage. Their last remaining Elder, Marcus, still lived. And the Death Dealers were now on the hunt of one vampire and her Hybrid lover.

**xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx**

It had been thought that Michael Corvin, the descendant of Alexander Corvinus, was the first Hybrid to set foot into the world as the new species of the Vampires and Lycans. But many were mistaken. There had been one other who had lived in this cruel world as a Hybrid before Corvin, but she was born immortal and an outcast of the two covens.

Her name is Luis.

**xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx**

**A/N:** Well, that's a bit like a prologue, lol. (sorry it's short) Anyways, please review!


	2. White Skin

**Savage Garden**

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you! Now you get to know a little bit more about Luis, the first immortal Hybrid:) Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Underworld, it belongs to Len Wiseman! (gives a sigh)

**White Skin**

There was a sharp flash as something white jumped on top of one of the gothic buildings. There was a harsh scraping sound of claws on stone but it didn't seem to be heard. The thing crouched down to look down at the buzzing street, marvelous coal black eyes glinting. The creature looked rather human but really it was a hybrid of vampires and lycans. It growled down at the street and bared its fangs and there was fury in its blackened eyes.

It dug its dangerous looking claws deeper into the stone as slowly its pearly, white skin changed back in human skin and its coal black eyes now turned back to a dark blue color. The claws that had just then dug into the stone turned back to human hands and it's whole hybrid form changed back to reveal a teenage girl. But really, she was not a teenage girl. She was immortal and very old, though her appearance was young. The girl was absolutely naked but no one noticed her.

No one saw the girl smash a window and walk inside the building, finding whatever clothes she can find. She managed to grab a long, black trench coat, a wooly sweater and wore it, also shutting the trench coat around her body as much as possible. She quickly fixed up her hair in a rather hasty manner and used the elevator down the building towards the buzzing street.

The girl, whose name was Luis, was the first Immortal Hybrid ever to breath into the world, but no one knew that. Her parents, who wasa vampire and lycan, had been killed when she was five years old. Fortunately shewas not discovered butfrom then, she had to survive all on her own. She couldn't reveal her true hybrid form to anyone or she would have been killed at the spot. She learned how to survive and now she walked the streets with a great knowledge of survival.

She walked barefoot in the streets but the dark covered her, blending herself into the shadows, although her silver hair seemed to attract mortal attention. This time though, the full moon hid her well, spreading shadows for Luis.

Luis was going to have to find another shelter in Budapest... Her usual hideout had been discovered and she knew her belongings were now taken from the mortals who found her home. She gave a furious growl. Maybe she should have attacked them, stolen the items. No, it would not do to attract attention to herself.

She had heard of rumors that two lovers, a vampire and hybrid, escape and this news only made her give a irritable grunt. Now that the vampire's wolves were out there, along with armed vampires and maybe even Lycans, she could be easily discovered, thanks to these two lovers. But she was thrilled at the idea of another Hybrid.

Luis turned a corner towards a dark alley way and her keen hearing catched the sound of gunshots and screams. She sniffed and she smelt blood, cold, vampire blood, along with a rather unusual scent, but very familiar. Yes, this was definetely the smell of a hybrid, like herself. Luis quickly jumped on top of a nearby building and watched as she heard barking, shouting and screaming. Luis knew the two lovers were coming. It would be best just to watch the fight, not interfere.

The sound of running feet grew nearer as Luis caught sight of a short black haired woman in tight leather outfit, running with a blue skinned man and coal black eyes. The woman was shouting to the man and the man was attaking the vampires with his claws. Luis observed with interest as the woman, who she caught the name as Selene, grasp a gun in her hands and shoot at a nearby vampire, who gave out a shrill scream. Luis's eyes then turned back to the hybrid who she was somehow attracted to. Was it because of her lycan characteristics?

But then she saw more vampires come to their comrades rescue and the two lovers were cornered. Guns were directed at them and Luis's eyes followed a African vampire. He looked to her as the leader of the Deathdealers.

The leader vampire moved forward as the other vampires opened the way. Now the leader was face to face with Selene. The woman raised her gun at the African but he didn't flee. He too had raised a gun at Selene.

"Selene..." Luis heard the leader say as she also heard Selene whisper, "Kahn." Luis watched as there was a pause between the two enemies. Then the leader, Kahn, spoke.

"Our last living Elder, Marcus, has awakened and it is his orders to kill you Selene... Why did you have to kill Viktor?" Kahn said and Luis saw a bitter look in his eyes. Selene bit her lip and raised her gun higher. "He lied, Kahn. He lied about my family and the Lycans!" Selene shouted as she too wore a bitter look.

The man beside her edged towards the wall as he cautiously eyed the other vampires holding the fire arms. Luis saw Kahn wave his finger and the vampires held their weapons higher, ready to shoot.

"I'm sorry, Selene, I'm so sorry..." Kahn spoke as he gave the signal to shoot. Immediately there was a loud click and the booming sound of gunshots fired at the two lovers.

The two immediately ducked and attacjed but the vampires were now faster. Luis gave a sigh as she regretted the thought of seeing the man. The sight of him made her heart somehow skip a beat. She needed to save him. She could feel it.

She immediately dived and while she dived, she transformed into her white, hybrid form. She would have to kill just about every vampire attacking the hybrid, though she would spare Selene. She landed on the ground with a rumble as the vampires, who had been attacking Selene and the Hybrid, looked around. Luis also saw Kahn turn and raise his gun. He fired a bullet but Luis dodged it.

Claws extended from her fingers and she bared her fangs at the vampires, eyes glowing dangerously. The vampires gave a horrified shout as they immediately turned their guns at her, firing. She lunged towards them and she felt bullets piercing her skin. She gave out a painful, and inhuman, roar as she bit into one of the vampires. The vampire screamed and grew limp, falling from her claws as more attacked her. She jumped towards the wall and then back swiping her claws at them. The leader, Kahn, shouted frantic commands.

Before long there were only about five vampires left, including Kahn and Selene. Ignoring the suprised looks on Selene and the man's faces, Luis lunged at the remaining vampires. Kahn gave a shout and they started to run, but Luis killed all of them except Kahn. She was about to make a deep slash at his throat as Kahn looked up at her with a horrified expression when she heard a shout, "NO!"

Luis gave a irritable snarl as she snapped her head back at the two remaining survivors of her attack. Selene was also looking at her with a rather horrified expression and Luis guessed darkly that she was the one who shouted to stop. Luis looked at Kahn, who gazed up at her face with fear. If she didn't kill this one, Luis will be exposed.

She raised her claw but she felt pain course through her as blood punctured on her shoulder. She gave a painful scream and let go of Kahn, who ran, looking back at Selene, who held a smoking gun in her grasp. Luis painfully saw her last victim flee and she gave a ferocious roar and snapped her head back furiously at Selene and the man. She lunged at Selene but this time the man attacked her. Luis fell back on the floor with a painful moan.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded and Luis slowly changed back into her human form. She saw the man immediately blush red which meant the man was still new being a Hybrid. Luis got up as Selene, still pointing her gun, nodded in agreement. Luis glared at Selene and she looked back at the man wearing a frown. "My name is Luis."

**xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx**

**A/N: **Like it? Yes, no? Please review!


End file.
